


No sin él

by Kasterborous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasterborous/pseuds/Kasterborous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un disparo y Sherlock teme por la seguridad de su compañero. No será fácil convencer al doctor de abandonarlo y seguir su trabajo de manera solitaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sin él

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es puramente ficción (lamentablemente) y está basado en personajes ficticios que no tienen relación conmigo (desgraciadamente).

# "¡JOHN!"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había llevado consigo a Watson a un lugar desconocido sin haber tomado máximas precauciones? Tendría que haber ido a investigar por su cuenta, pero jamás se aventuraba sin su compañero, hacía meses que ya no consideraba posible dejar el piso, por cualquier motivo, sin él.  
Los contrabandistas siempre jugaban sucio, no muy diferente de cualquier otro tipo de criminal en estos días, y había aceptado la pequeña tarea de seguirles el rastro. Pero cometió la estupidez de no ir armado. John cargaba su revólver todo el tiempo, y siempre que el momento llegaba, se mantenía alerta a cualquier movimiento y expectante de que ninguno de los dos se encontrara en peligro. Entonces, ¿por qué yacía en el suelo, herido e inmóvil?  
Furia e ira crecían dentro de Sherlock, pero los culpables se habían dado a la fuga y se escuchaban las últimas pisadas a lo largo del galpón portuario alejarse, acompañados del sonido de la lluvia que en el exterior golpeaba fuertemente.

Hacía segundos caminaba sigilosamente, tratando de no delatar su presencia con pasos suaves, mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que vio al maldito desgraciado apuntándole a _su_ John y fue el nombre lo único que su voz pudo emitir entre tal angustia y aflicción. Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan lejos... un pequeño grito de "Vatican Cameos" hubiera bastado retumbando en la oscuridad, pero le fue imposible porque al volver la mirada, el disparo ya había sido efectuado.

Inevitablemente se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y totalmente incapaz de perseguir a quienes ya se encontraban muy lejos de allí. Culpa. Pocas veces en su vida había sentido tal sensación, y la odiaba. "Que te importe no es una ventaja". Al demonio Mycroft y las veces que tenía razón, que claramente eran más de las que Sherlock accedía a admitir.  
Comenzó a correr, parecía que el cuerpo de Watson estaba a una eternidad de distancia y su aliento se disminuía por sus nervios de cuan grave podía ser la herida. La parte inferior de la camisa dejaba ver una gran cantidad de sangre. Un disparo en el abdomen no le permitía ejercer mucha movilidad a John, pero aún se encontraba conciente, con los ojos fijos a lo lejos, como rememorando experiencias similares de algunas que otras historias que le quedaron del ejército.  
Una llamada telefónica a emergencias, un breve mensaje a Lestrade indicando a dónde se dirigían los prófugos, destino que había deducido horas atrás, y un silencio que perduró unos instantes.

"Agh-"

"John. Aquí estoy"

"Sherlock, estoy bien. Es nada"

"¿Es nada? Claro que no es nada. Mantente quieto"

"Te recuerdo que.. yo soy el doctor aquí y que yo soy el que estuvo en el.. ejército.Sé c-como hacerlo. Sobreviví a mi hombro. So-sobreviviré a esto"

No era difícil notar el dolor en su voz. Sus palabras entrecortadas y su fuerza para emitir cada sílaba lo delataban completamente y esto conseguía que Sherlock se sintiese más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba pero, como de costumbre, ocultaba. Pensaba mantenerse en silencio hasta que alguien del Scotland Yard o algún paramédico apareciese, pero se sintió obligado a romper el silencio arriesgándose a mostrar su lado humano y vulnerable.

"John, lo siento tanto. No debería haberte traído hasta aquí."

"Increíble lo que pasa si me alejo un segundo... de ti. Yo fui el maldito idiota."

"Deja de moverte y no, no lo fuiste. Fui yo quien te dejó atrás y siguió avanzando, yo con mis malditas costumbres de ocuparme sólo en mi. Agradezco tu compañía todo este tiempo John, pero no puedo seguir exponiéndote. Mejorarás, volverás a Baker Street y conseguirás un trabajo normal en donde nadie ponga tu vida en riesgo."

John se encontraba mareado y creía que era su imaginación la que lo hacía oír esas palabras. No era costumbre de Holmes pensar en otro que no fuera si mismo, y si no era así, jamás lo decía. Una leve risa ahogada salió como producto de las palabras y respondió:

"¿Recuerdas que aquel día en que nos conocimos, me envíaste un mensaje de texto... advirtiéndome que podía ser peligroso? Tomé mi arma y fui directo al piso. No me arrepiento y jamás me arrepentiré.. de haber tomado esa desición. Esta es tu vida... lo que haces y yo accedí a participar. Si mi compañía es.. un inconveniente, me adaptaré a un estúpido puesto que gustes elegir para mí en donde sea, pero si se trata sobre mi seguridad... no creas ni por un segundo que dejaré de seguirte a donde vayas."

El sonido de las sirenas iba siendo cada vez más fuerte, como la sonrisa del detective iba ampliándose. John realmente estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que había declarado, no habría gastado casi toda su energía en decirlo si no fuese de esa manera. 

Incontables pasos se acercaban hacia ellos, varios paramédicos y policías encabezados por Lestrade se acercaban a paso ligero. Subieron al doctor a una camilla lo más pronto y se marcharon. Los policías se quedaron investigando el galpón, escondite de los criminales, para buscar si había más existencia de lo ya confiscado. Greg se acercó a Holmes, quien veía alejarse la camilla con su buen amigo.

"Hemos detenido a tres, dos han escapado. Tal vez quieras venir a hechar un vistazo y hacer... lo tuyo."

"¿Has visto al hombre que acaba de marcharse herido? Sin él, no haré absolutamente nada. Pon a tu mejor hombre a cargo."

Sherlock comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida. La tormenta había acabado y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perseguir personalmente a infractores de la ley superficiales que de nada servía castigar si lo hecho, hecho estaba. Escuchó a Lestrade gritar desde una gran distancia _"¡Pero tú eres mi mejor hombre!"_ y siguió su camino, al hospital a ver al hombre que lo acompañaría en su vida y su trabajo... siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño fanfic que escribí en horas libres del instituto y lo comparto con fines de que alguien lo lea y lo disfrute mucho, como yo disfruté haciéndolo.  
> Sí. Termina con "siempre" porque en mi versión Jawn no se casa. He belongs to Sherlock :3


End file.
